1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to JAVA programming, and more particularly to methods for allowing application specific life cycle strategies in a JAVA environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today's world of computer programming offers many high-level programming languages. Java, for example, has achieved widespread use in a relatively short period of time and is largely attributed with the ubiquitous success of the Internet. The popularity of Java is due, at least in part, to its platform independence, object orientation and dynamic nature. In addition, Java removes many of the tedious and error-prone tasks which must be performed by an application programmer, including memory management and cross-platform porting. In this manner, the Java programmer can better focus on design and functionality issues.
One particular JAVA environment is the Java 2 platform, Enterprise Edition (J2EE), which facilitates building Web-based applications. Broadly speaking, J2EE services are performed in the middle tier between the user's browser and the databases and legacy information systems. J2EE comprises a specification, reference implementation and a set of testing suites. J2EE further comprises Enterprise JavaBeans (EJB), JavaServer Pages (JSP), Java servlets, and a plurality of interfaces for linking to information resources in the platform.
The J2EE specifications define how applications should be written for the J2EE environment. Thus the specifications provide the contract between the applications and the J2EE platform. However, there exist a class of JAVA applications that require customization of the J2EE platform. These applications generally utilize application specific strategies created by a particular vendor to accomplish specific tasks that are not provided by the general JAVA platform on which the application executes. Examples of this class of JAVA applications include telecommunications applications and services that are deployed within a particular service provider's environment. This class of applications typically requires continuous availability, which means the environment in which the applications operate requires the applications to be available most of the time.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing a prior art J2EE environment 100. The J2EE environment 100 includes a platform 102, which is generally provided by the user of the J2EE environment 100. The platform 102 generally includes the hardware and operating system on which J2EE applications will execute. Present on the platform 102 are an application client container 104, a web container 106, and an enterprise JavaBeans container 108.
Using the J2EE environment 100, application developers can create JAVA applications 110 using EJB, Java servlets, or application clients, which then execute in the appropriate container 104, 106, and 108. An advantage of the J2EE environment 100 is that the applications 110 can be simple since the application developer does not need to be concerned about transactions and other system-level programming concepts. These aspects are handled by the containers 104–108 of the J2EE environment 100.
However, as mentioned above there exist a class of programs that require developers to provide application-specific policies to the applications 110. Unfortunately, the prior art J2EE environment 100 does not allow developers to provide these application-specific polices without breaking the basic JAVA paradigm, which define how a particular application 110 will interact with specific aspects of the underlying platform 102.
Practically speaking, it is difficult to include application-specific policies within a generic Java platform itself because there generally is no prior knowledge of what specific policies any particular application will need. Thus, vendors have individually configured their Java platforms to include application-specific policies 112 that will be needed by the particular programs executing on that particular vendor's platform 102. However, when this type of individual configuration is done, the platform 102 is still unable to execute applications that need application-specific polices that were not built into the particular vendor's platform.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for systems and methods that allow developers to provide application-specific strategies in the form of Java code for individual JAVA applications. The systems and methods should allow these application-specific strategies to be provided to the underlying Java platform while preserving compatibility with existing Java programming models.